Day Off From The Job
by ChennelleBee
Summary: Linus..Rusty..empty hotel room. Like you need more information! One-shot, slash. M/M. Rated M NC-17 TBS.


**Ocean's Twelve**

**Title****: **Day Off From The Job.

**Pairing****: **Rusty/Linus.

**Rating****: **M (NC-17) To be safe.

**Summary****:** ' _"Then why are you here? It's the day off from the job, shouldn't you be out having a good time?" Linus raised an eyebrow in question, he moved over toward Rusty's position on the couch and leaned against a near wall. "Shouldn't you?" He retorted, his eyes seemly wandering up and down Linus' slim frame..' _Rusty.. Linus.. Empty Hotel Room.. like you need more information;)3 ONE-SHOT.

**Warnings****:** Male/Male, Gay, Slash.. Blow job.. ;)

**Disclaimer****: **I do not own the characters etc, this is merely for entertainment purposes only!

**A/N****: **_Okay so my reason for doing Ocean's Eleven fan fiction is simply because the Ocean's trilogy was on T.V the other night! Woo, love it. I got the inspiration from when Danny says that everyone has a day off from the job. Hence the title. ;) Hope you enjoy!_

**...**

"Linus." Rusty said his name with a smile, the Kid always managed to make him feel like smiling. Whether it was his innosence or all around geekiness. He always managed to make Rusty smile.

The Kid approached Rusty warily from the couch, his voice slightly shaky as he questioned the man that now stood about five inches from him, "Rusty?" Linus tried to keep his back straight and himself from biting his bottom lip out of nervousness.

"Relax. I'm not here to tell you off." Rusty winked with a smirk set on his lips. He was always up for a game and Linus seemed quite a fun person to play with. Rusty made his way across the hotel living room and settled himself on the couch.

"Then why are you here? It's the day off from the job, shouldn't you be out having a good time?" Linus raised an eyebrow in question, he moved over toward Rusty's position on the couch and leaned against a near wall.

"Shouldn't you?" He retorted, his eyes seemly wandering up and down Linus' slim frame, he wore a suit. Pale egg-shell blue shirt with a black suit jacket that hung loose over his shoulders, obviously baggy on the small boy. Matching dress pants to follow on down his legs, black socks visable on his feet.

Rusty scanned the room for the missing shoes, they lay neatly over by the door. He returned his gaze back to the Kid that leaned against the wall to the left of his position on the light brown leather couch. Rusty noticed that he still wore the black tie, though tugged loose.

Rusty sat with one of his legs laying across the other, calf-to-thigh type style, and his arms resting against the back of the couch. He ran his tongue along the inside of his mouth, thinking. Waiting for Linus to finally answer his question. When it became obvious that he wasn't about to -in the sense that he was now roaming his eyes around the room trying to find something of interest to turn the conversation around- Rusty stood with a sigh.

"Look Kid what's it matter-"

"Don't call me that." Linus interrupted, frustration evident in his tone. He hated being called kid, it's not like he's sixteen.

"Okay. _Linus_, you're not out having a 'good time' and neither am I. The hotel room's empty for the _entire_ night. As much as we know.. So how about we just have some fun _together_?" Rusty licked his lips suggestively, rolling his tongue slowly along each lip. But apparently Linus didn't quite catch on.

"Alright fine, so what'd you wanna' do? Cards?" Rusty sighed and dropped his head in his hands, holding it there a while before eventually dragging his fingers down his face and deciding to take a different approach. Linus catching his sudden irritation was quick in to defend himself, "Wh-What? Great. What've I done now?" He mirrored the irritation whilst sarcastically putting his hands up in surrender.

Rusty just rolled his eyes and took to his feet, closing in the distance between them and stopping straight in front of the boy. Though Linus had to roll from his side to his back against the wall to fully face him. They stood there for a moment, staring and breathing.

Until Rusty finally made the move. He grabbed Linus' tie from the very tip and slowly began to wind it around his hand, stepping closer so that their bodies were centi-metres from touching. Their lips brushing against each other. Linus' slightly breathless voice came a few seconds later, "Wh-what are you-" Linus swallowed hard, "doing?" He finished.

"You," Rusty whispered against the kid's lips, nudging his leg between Linus' thighs,"me," He continued, pressing his body harder against him, "fun." He lightly grazed his teeth around the boys bottom lip, teasing, but above all making it obvious in what he means by 'fun'.

"Fun?" Linus whispered his confusion.

_Oh dear God. _Rusty thought, but he didn't shake his head and give up.

"Fun." He stated with annoyance almost creeping into his tone, no matter how much he tried to keep the playful edge. Before the Kid could open his mouth once more, Rusty pressed his lips against Linus', Sucking his bottom lip into his mouth and gently sinking his teeth down before releasing it.

Linus could hardly think, his eyes closed as he tried to register the situation. But Rusty had other plans for the boy, which apparently involved no time for thinking. With a firm hold still on Linus' tie, he pulled the kid forward and crashed their lips against one anothers once more.

At first there wasn't any tongue, and for the moment no biting. Just silky smooth lips against lips. Though Linus' was slightly hesitant for the first few seconds, he eventually relaxed and his mouth moved in time with Rusty's. Linus couldn't hold back the small moans that vibrated up his throat as Rusty kissed him slow and sensually.

Rusty didn't mind, in fact, he wanted to hear them louder. He wanted to make Linus scream with pleasure with his own name on the boys lips. Rusty unravelled his hand from Linus' silk tie, and trailed both hands down the boys sides. Pulling the shirt out from the waistband of his trousers, he pushed his hands under.

Linus arched into the touch of Rusty's palms againt his skin, warm and welcoming, as Rusty dragged his fingers down the boys stomach. Fumbling only a little to get the button on the Kids dress pants undone, he pushed the material down to the floor along with the Kids boxers. He heard a gasp escape from Linus' mouth.

Rusty kissed along Linus' jaw line before sucking on the smooth skin of his neck and biting. A louder moan was released up the boys throat this time, which sent a shock of pleasure to Rusty's cock. "You okay Kid?" Rusty whispered breathlessly in his ear, waiting for the answer, Rusty sucked gently on the boys ear lobe.

"Don't call me Kid."

Rusty chuckled before dropping down to his knees, closing his hand over Linus' cock. A low moan rumbled up Linus' throat from the contact. Rusty slid his palm over Linus' member, stroking him hard before taking the head between his lips and swirling his tongue around the slit, teasing and tasting.

"Aah, _fuck_." Linus gasped as Rusty took the full length of his cock deep into his mouth expertly, "You've uh, done this a lot huh?" Linus managed a hoarse whisper, trying to concentrate on not screaming out his pleasure. Rusty looked up at Linus for a moment before answering. His eyes were shut tightly, his lips were parted and puffing out small breaths of air with every rise and fall of his chest.

"Yes." Rusty returned his attention back to the hard length he eagerly wanted more of, and closed his wet lips around the member once more, flicking his tongue out teasingly along the slit, seemed to get a very good reaction from the kid..

"Aah.. Rus..Rust- Ah fuck!" Linus screamed, a little embarrassingly, but Rusty didn't mind. He carried on sucking and licking. Teasing and sliding his hand up and down following his mouths rhythm. He kept it steady, not too fast and not too slow. Just the right tempo. "What if..aah.. what if someone.." Rusty pauses on working Linus' cock with his mouth, but carried on stroking the kids erection.

"What if someone walks in? Not gonna' happen, they're all out getting laid." Rusty reassured the boy before enclosing his mouth back around Linus' erection. And Linus suddenly began to see stars, the feeling of Rusty's hot, wet mouth..Rusty's tongue swirling and running along sensitive areas.. just the fact that it was Rusty sucking him off made him want to come right then and there. But he held on, for the simple fact that he _really _didn't want this to end yet.

But then, Rusty sped up his tempo and making quiet sinful noises as he sucked and licked along the length of Linus' cock. And that was it, Linus' was coming all down Rusty's throat. Throwing his head back against the wall, his eyes tightly shut as he rode out his orgasm whilst Rusty licked him clean, every last drop. Linus' legs grew weak and he felt as though he could collapse to the floor. He could feel Rusty standing up from his knees, leaning forward towards Linus and capturing his lips in a passionate kiss.

And Linus could taste himself in Rusty's mouth and he liked that. Their tongues danced around each other, sliding and swirling. Every now and again Rusty would bite down on Linus bottom lip, pulling a hoarse moan of approval up Linus throat. And pressing himself up as close as possible to Linus' body, Rusty whispered, "It's not over yet kid." Before he took a few steps back, sliding his own tie loose and pulling it off over his head. He dropped the tie to the floor by his feet and continued to unbutton his shirt as he took slow, seductive steps towards the bedroom.

"No? And what else do you plan to do to me?" Linus asked, his voice raspy with need.

"Why don't you follow me and see?" Linus smiled as he tugged his pants up around his hips and began walking towards the direction of the bedroom.

"I hope it involves a fuck or two." Linus smirked deviously as he followed Rusty into the bedroom, who was still shedding his clothes, teasingly.

"Oh it does."

**...**

**A/N:** _I honestly couldn't think of a way to finish this story so you'll have to make do with promises of Rusty fucking Linus hard into the luxury Las Vegas king sized bed, how many times? I'll leave that up to you. :P I'm hoping it wasn't painful to read and that , in fact, it was fucking hot. ;) But I'm the writer so again, I'm not too sure if I did a good job. If you'd like to, let me know! :) _

_Ciao!xx_


End file.
